Warriors Doomed Birth
by DemonicAngelCat
Summary: A family of a young she-cat, Chervil, and her 3 kits were doomed from the start. Thunder Clan want's her children and she just can't let that happen. Chervil's adventures are full of tragic turns and exhilarating twists. Will this unfortunate family survive this fateful flee? Or will it be too late for the she-cat and her family?
1. Chapter 1

Moon light fluttered into the bracken den sheltering 3 tiny kits. Their wails were muffled by the loud screeches coming from outside. A fight had erupted and chaos was about.

"Leave me and my kit's alone!" The silver and bronze she-cat hissed and stepped back towards the den that held her kits. "You'll never take me alive!" She screamed and swished her tail back and forth in hostility.

"For the last time Chervil, we don't want to hurt you or your kits. We just want you to join the clans. If you refuse… then we will have to take violence, and take your kits if not you." A tabby tom spoke softly to her. Next to the tom was a broad and muscular cat with large claws that made Chervil wince at the sight of him. "We'll come back tomorrow for you answer. We don't want to do this Chervil, but you left us no choice. You knew from the beginning that the kits belong to us." And with those final words the two cats stalked off into the forest.

That night Chervil couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned while her kits mewed in agony when she accidently rolled on top of one. When she couldn't take it any longer, the silver and bronze she-cat stepped out of the den to get some fresh air in the forest. Tears fell from her face and she looked up into the night sky. StarClan seemed to show her the answer. The sky showed a group of stars, and 1 bigger and 3 smaller stars separated from the group. "Maybe it's a sign… that I must leave here with my kits before it is too late." Chervil nodded in gratitude to StarClan and quickly dashed back into the den.

"My children, we must leave our home. I'm so sorry…" Three mews cried and the queen bent down next to them and began to whisper them apologies. "How will I bring them all with me, they are much too young to walk on their own." She sighed and stood up, her pelt glimmering in the moon. She glanced once more back at her kits and then padded on into the forest.

"I need unwanted help if I am to save me and my kits"


	2. Chapter 2

Chervil sprinted through the undergrowth with a newfound speed. She flinched as thorns scraped against her pelt. The thought of her kits being taken away from her influenced her to keep running. As she neared the ShadowClan borders she checked the scents for any patrols. Luckily, she could only scent one cat. BerryLeaf, the ShadowClan medicine cat. Chervil darted out from the bushes, giving BerryLeaf a surprise.

"Help! I'm being attacked!" He screeched, dropping all of his herbs. His tail bristled in fear but then he relaxed when he met Chervil's warm gaze. BerryLeaf pawed the herbs in a group. "So, what're you doing here ChervilSplash?"

Chervil flicked her tail in annoyance, "It's Chervil now, remember?" Her gaze was serious and her fur prickled uneasily. BerryLeaf tilted his head.

"Is everything alright **Chervil**?" BerryLeaf corrected himself, "The kits are okay, right?" Ever since Chervil's kits were born from a cat from a different Clan, BerryLeaf was the only one that had supported her. Even when she had decided to leave ShadowClan and take on her new name as Chervil. Her Clanmates, including her closest friend DappledBlaze, had all turned on her. Except for BerryLeaf.

"No, BerryLeaf, I need help." BerryLeaf stiffened at Chervil's grim words. She sighed and rested her tail over her paws, shifting left to right uncomfortably. "It's ThunderClan, ever since they found out that I had JaggedClaw's kits they've been trying to steal them from me." With sadness in his mew Berryleaf tried his best to comfort her.

"Well, perhaps we can convince them to leave you alone?" But Chervil shook her head with despair. "Trust me, I've tried everything." The three kits seemed to never leave her thoughts. Her heart ached with unease. JaggedClaw and ThunderClan could never steal her kits away from her.

"What do you want me to do for you?" BerryLeaf asked with concern. Chervil stood up and stiffened, "I need you to bring DappledBlaze to me."


End file.
